


Shall We Dance?

by zebaoth



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebaoth/pseuds/zebaoth
Summary: So you've reclassed your Niles as a bow knight. Now who's gonna teach him how to use that sword?





	

Dusk was breaking over the Nohrian camp, the arena empty of spectators at the close of the day. Laslow’s body ached as he loosened the strap on his sword.

He was thinking only of his supper and his warm bed, though his thoughts took another turn at the sudden sensation of a cold rush of air, and turning his head he saw he was not so alone as he had thought.

It was Niles, armed with a sword against a phantom enemy, practicing alone in the empty gloom. Laslow wondered why he hadn’t noticed him earlier, but then again Niles did always have a certain way of moving with ghostlike silence.

“Good evening,” said Laslow.

“And to you,” said Niles.

“Since when have you taken up swordplay?” said Laslow.

“Since Lord Leo suggested it,” said Niles.

Laslow considered carefully his next choice of words before speaking. He tightened the strap on his sword.

“You know,” he said, “not to brag, but I’m pretty good with a blade myself. I bet I could teach you a thing or two.”

“So,” said Niles. “Will the master of swordplay make me his disciple?”

“I never said I was a master,” said Laslow hastily. “Only that I’ve been doing this longer than you have.”

“Oh?” said Niles. “I must say, I _do _prefer a partner with experience.”__

____

____

“None of that,” said Laslow, praying that his voice wouldn’t waver. “Don’t think I’ll go easy on you.”

“You better not,” said Niles. “What fun would that be?”

Laslow clenched his teeth. He could feel sweat beading on his palm inside his gloves. Perhaps it had been a mistake to make the offer. There were probably worse times to get nervous, but for the life of him Laslow couldn’t call any to mind.

He drew his blade. “Whenever you’re ready,” he said.

Niles smirked, brandishing his own. “You first,” he said.

Laslow frowned.

He lunged at Niles, who sidestepped him easily. Niles clicked his tongue.

“You hesitated,” he said.

“You distracted me,” said Laslow.

“Oh?” said Niles. “What about me do you find to be particularly _distracting?” ___

____

____

Laslow didn’t answer, instead swinging his blade again, hoping Niles wouldn’t see the flush rising in his face.

Niles avoided the attack without touching him again, slippery as a fish. From the flash in his eye Laslow could see that his blush had not gone unnoticed.

“Is that the best you can do?” he said. “You’ll never beat me like that.”

“I’m supposed to be teaching _you!” _said Laslow.__

____

____

“Then start teaching me,” said Niles. “I’ve a quick mind for learning. Always been good at picking up things, and people.”

In an instant, Laslow forgot his nervousness. “Pick up _this!” _he said, with a swing of his blade, but Niles effortlessly avoided him again.__

____

____

Laslow was starting to get angry. He had ceased to notice the weary aching of his tired body. “Fight back!” he said. “I can’t stand you teasing me like this.”

“Just a bit of fun,” said Niles. “This is a game, isn’t it? Aren’t games supposed to be fun?”

Laslow steadied his breath. “Well,” he said. “I guess this wouldn’t be the first time I had fun crossing swords with another man.”

“Why _Laslow,” _said Niles. “I had no idea you could be so—”__

____

____

Laslow slapped him in the face the flat of his sword, and then jumped back, beaming with pride.

Niles was struck speechless for a moment, though the blow had been more surprising than painful. True to his nature however, he soon collected himself. “So _that’s _how it’s gonna be, huh?” he said.__

____

____

“You started it,” said Laslow.

Niles reached up to where the blade had hit is face, where a shallow gash had formed on the side of his cheek. “You oughta be careful,” he said. “Someone could get hurt.”

Laslow wavered. “Sorry,” he said. “It was an accident. I didn’t mean to draw blood.”

Niles didn’t reply, instead looking Laslow in the eye as he licked the blood off his fingers.

Before he could stop himself, Laslow licked his lips.

Niles grinned like a jackal.

Laslow swallowed heavily. He felt the hair rise on the back of his neck with something like excitement that had nothing to do with the fight.

Niles began to circle the inner line of the arena, Laslow matching him step for step, as they slowly spiraled closer.

“Thrilling, isn’t it? The sight of one’s own blood,” said Niles.

“Why do you have to make everything weird,” said Laslow.

“I don’t _make _anything weird,” said Niles. “Everything is already weird. I merely draw attention to the truth that so many others overlook.”__

____

____

Laslow drew closer to his opponent, watching him carefully, hardly blinking. He’s maddening, this man, thought Laslow. He’s unbearable, and yet also… also what, exactly?

_____ _

_____ _

____

____

_____ _

_____ _

____

____

____

____

_____ _

_____ _

“Still trying to distract me, I see,” said Laslow. “It won’t work.”

“Aw, don’t be that way,” said Niles. “I’m merely trying to engage you in interesting conversation.”

They were so close now. Laslow could have reached out and touched the shallow gash on his cheek. He briefly imagined himself, holding Niles’s face.

Laslow shook the thought from his mind. “Did we come here to philosophize or to fight?” said Laslow.

“Well I’ve never seen a man fight quite so well with the front of his trousers unbuttoned.”

“Huh?” said Laslow. He looked down.

Before he could react, his legs were swept out from under him, and he landed flat on his back.

Laslow lay on the ground, panting to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him, sweat pooling into a shine and dripping off his temples onto the dust of the arena floor.

Niles stood over him tauntingly. “I must say,” he said, “I never expected it to be so easy to get you on your back.”

“That was a dirty trick,” said Laslow.

“What else would you expect of me?” said Niles. “Dirty tricks are what I live by.” He extended his hand to Laslow. “It’s all in good fun,” he said.

Laslow stared at Niles’s hand a moment too long before accepting it and being pulled to his feet.

Laslow dusted himself off, determined to salvage what was left of his dignity. “If you don’t want my help then I won’t force you to accept it,” he said.

“But you _have _helped me,” said Niles. “I’ve learned so much from watching you.”__

____

____

“There’s no need for sarcasm,” said Laslow.

“No, I mean it,” said Niles. Laslow eyed him curiously.

“Maybe I carried it a bit too far, I will concede,” said Niles with a shrug. “But when you focus on your anger all that frivolous anxiety of yours just melts away, so beautifully. The way you move is exquisite… almost like you’re performing a dance, rather than fighting for your life.”

_Exquisite? _At the sound of the word, Laslow felt the heat rising once more in his cheeks, but this time, it was not unwelcome... well, almost, at least. As far as he could tell, Niles seemed sincere for once.__

____

____

“Anyway,” said Niles, “I’m grateful for the lesson. Shall we continue? No tricks this time, I promise. No matter how much you tempt me.”

Laslow looked away. “Another time, perhaps,” he said. “I just remembered I have somewhere to be.”

Niles nodded. “Whatever you say,” said Niles.

Determined to resist the urge to look back, Laslow quickly made his way to the exit.

“I’ll see you around, won’t I?” Niles called after him.

Laslow stopped right before the heavy arena door. “You know where to find me,” he said. Without waiting for a reply, he slipped out into the dark and let the door slam behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> swordplay? more like FOREPLAY amirite


End file.
